


Best Left Unsaid

by queerlyobscure (softestpunk)



Category: Captain America, Captain America (2011), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 17:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestpunk/pseuds/queerlyobscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were things Bucky had wanted to tell Steve, before he left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Left Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> For the [comicdrabbles](http://comicdrabbles.livejournal.com/) challenge 008 - Very Bad Ideas

Bucky had been counting on Steve coming to say goodbye to him the morning before he left. He'd known - thought - Steve wouldn't let him go without one last hug, one last smile. He'd been counting on it, because he needed to tell him things.

He needed to tell him how terrified he was of going away to war, despite knowing it was the right thing.

He needed to tell him that he was his best friend, and he'd always be his best friend, no matter what.

He needed to tell him that he loved him, and that he was coming back for him, because the world owed them both and when he'd done this thing - this one thing he needed to do before he could have what he wanted - he'd be back.

He needed to tell him to make a home for them while he was gone, because they were gonna have a life afterwards, and wake up curled around each other every morning, and grow old together and complain about their joints in the winter.

It was probably better that Steve didn't come, after all. Telling him all that would have been a bad idea, anyway.


End file.
